


cherry oak and spiced wine

by Chizu5645



Series: White Heron Advent [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Late Night Conversations, Snow, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:33:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21684556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chizu5645/pseuds/Chizu5645
Summary: Day 03 - SnowfallPetra and Bernadetta huddle together during a cold Fódlan night.
Relationships: Petra Macneary/Bernadetta von Varley
Series: White Heron Advent [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560598
Comments: 3
Kudos: 59





	cherry oak and spiced wine

Bernadetta couldn't have asked for anything more. 

A friendly invitation to an end-of-the-year gala; a warm room in the Enbarr castle; a crackling fire in the hearth; frosted windows looking out in the night sky; a bottle of warm wine, already poured into two flutes; thick blankets to huddle under; and a wonderful wife. 

"Fódlan winters get warmer every year," Petra said, her wooden mug held comfortably close to her chest. "They are not as cold. It is... tolerable." 

"There's still snow," Bernadetta pointed out. She shifted so that she faced the window all while staying under their shared blanket. "Ugh, I hate the cold. Brigid's nice year-round, I want to go back." 

From behind her, Petra wrapped an arm around Bernadetta's shoulder. "Winters are better spent together. That is one thing Fódlan has that Brigid does not; we are warm together by ourselves." 

Bernadetta blushed warmly at that, leaning into Petra's touch. "... I guess," she mumbled as she sipped more wine. 

"And besides, Edelgard is wanting to see us again. I have not seen her in a long time." Petra smoothed her fingers over Bernadetta's shoulderblade, where a brightly inked tattoo sat shyly under her shirt. Petra had given the prayer mark on Bernadetta's birthday -- a swirling loop in fuschia ink dedicated to the southern forest spirits. A silent request to the powers that be for protection during the hunting season. Bernadetta, while not the religious type, could've sworn she felt a focused yet familiar presence every time she drew back her bow. 

She blinked blearily at her mug. The wine was taking effect now, and a comfortable feeling of sleepiness washed over her. With a sigh, Bernadetta pulled the blanket closer to her chin and her eyes slid closed... 

"Look, it is snowing." 

At Petra's voice, Bernadetta's eyes snapped open. And there she saw it; huge flakes swirling outside the window. The bottom of the sill was slowly filling up with white. She sat up straighter, only for Petra to tighten her hold and she sunk further into the warmth. "It's beautiful," she whispered as she clasped her hand into Petra's. 

Petra placed a soft kiss on Bernadetta's forehead. "You are right," she whispered back, "but you are most beautiful of all." 

An embarrassed giggle escaped Bernadetta. "N-No, you're more beautiful--" 

"No." Petra took the mug from Bernadetta's hands and placed it on the nightstand. "You are just like snow. Soft and cold, but beautiful with sharpness. A blessing from Fódlan." Her smile made Bernadetta's heart melt. "But, unlike snow, you are here with me in the warmth." 

And then, without really realizing it, they were connected in searing, wine-tasting kisses. 

No, Bernadetta couldn't have asked for anything more than this. 

**Author's Note:**

> IS you meanies give bernie and petra an a support


End file.
